<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Miraculous Bond by EpicNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439432">A Miraculous Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicNerd/pseuds/EpicNerd'>EpicNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Canon Rewrite, DJWifi, Episode: s03e08 The Puppetmaster, Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Established Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicNerd/pseuds/EpicNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the episode “The Puppeteer 2” in which that Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino are in a polyamorous relationship together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poly Miraculous Reins Supreme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Miraculous Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien’s fingers glided over the keys of the piano, conducting himself from memory as he played the piece he was practicing to perfection. Plagg bounced along on the keys he taught the kwami to play, and the two made a bashful harmony that Adrien couldn’t help but smile at. Plagg had to hide quickly, however, when Nathalie entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go, Adrien?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathalie, since this is going to take a while, can I bring some friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino, Alya, and Marinette, I presume?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Marinette’s babysitting someone right now. If she gets permission to bring the child, could they all come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathalie hums in response, turning around to leave so as to give Adrien privacy. Pulling out his phone, he video-called Nino and Marinette, knowing that Alya would already be with Nino. The other lines pick up at almost the same time, and the faces of his three favorite people popped onto the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whassup, bro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've got to go back to the Grévin Wax Museum. Do you all want to come with me this time?” Adrien asked, switching his gaze between Nino and Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino looks over at Alya, who was getting a drink of water after having given it her all and secured a victory in the dancing video game she and Nino had been playing just before. She gives a thumbs-up, and he returns his attention to the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure! Als and I will meet you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette?” Adrien asked next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I, um, I’d love to, but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Marinette,” Manon interrupted from offscreen, her head barely peeking up into view of the camera, “what about my superhero costume?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already gotten permission from Nathalie to bring Manon along, if that’s alright with Ms. Chamack,” Adrien explains, happy to see Marinette’s expression change to one of happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say, Manon? Want to go on a trip to a museum full of really cool figures, including superheroes? I’ll still help make your costume, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young child pondered it for a moment, looking back to the drawing of herself that she was holding, before looking back up at Marinette and nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll meet you there, too, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t I just have my driver drive us all there? It’s rather hot outside today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. If it’s not too much trouble,” Alya said, tilting Nino’s phone so that she was in frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! We’ll be there as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien waved goodbye and waited for the others to do the same before ending the call, storing his phone away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be great, Plagg!” Adrien exclaimed, opening his shirt for Plagg to fly into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I know already that you love spending time with your posse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not my posse, Plagg. They’re my partners. I’d spend all day, every day with them if I could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Plagg secured and hidden, Adrien left his room, descending the stairs and following Gorilla out to the car. They picked up Marinette first, as she was closer. Adrien had only hoped that Gorilla didn’t notice how excited he was when he sprung out of the car just to rush over to the other side to open the door for Marinette and Manon. He had hoped to be able to hold Marinette’s hand on the car ride, but Manon insisted on sitting between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to Nino’s home next, where he and Alya were already waiting outside. Again, Adrien happily got out of the car so that he could open the door for them. Alya climbed inside first, followed by Nino, and this put Adrien next to the door as he got inside again. It was a bit of a tight squeeze with all five of them, but they all had the unanimous thought that they’d probably be sitting this close together anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the car started zigzagging through the city towards the museum, Adrien discreetly moved his hand ever so slightly from resting on his lap towards Nino’s. The other boy picked up on Adrien’s silent request, and he happily held the blond’s hand, also making sure that the contact was out of the Gorilla’s view. Alya, reaching over Manon’s head, put her arm around Marinette’s shoulder, pulling the other girl out of the trance she had fallen into while working with the supplies she had brought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, an employee at the museum, Véronique, was already waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Véronique,” Adrien said politely, his head pointed towards her even though his body was facing the car as he held onto the door as Nino climbed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming on such short notice, Adrien. I'm sorry, but a piece of your statue went missing yet again! Just goes to show how popular you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette quickly stowed away her supplies inside of her backpack, which she had cleared of everything besides what she would need that day, before getting out and helping Manon out of the car, as well. Alya got out last on Marinette’s side, and she closed the door behind her. Rounding the car, Marinette grabbed Manon’s hand as they joined the others and headed inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Marinette, we get to go in, even though it's closed! It's like we're princesses,” Manon exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We sure are, Manon. And Adrien and Nino are the princes, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without stopping, Adrien looked behind his shoulder and smiled at Marinette, and she still found her heart fluttering every time she got to gaze into his shining, green eyes. Distracted, Marinette accidentally loosens her grip on Manon’s hand, and the child runs forward, ahead of the group. When she enters a new room, she notices a statue of Jagged Stone standing on top of a statue of Fang, and she gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Jagged! Can you give me an autograph, please?” Manon asked, pausing in confusion when the statue doesn’t move, “Why are you ignoring me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's because this isn't the real Jagged Stone. It's a wax statue of him. The Grévin Wax Museum is the kingdom of illusions!” Véronique explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! But he looks for reals!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheered up, Manon decides to make faces at the statue, making everyone laugh before they continue further into the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The museum opened in 1882. We have about 200 wax statues on exhibition at any one time. We bring new celebrities in on a regular basis, the most recent one being Adrien!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The waxy Hall of Fame!” Nino teased, lightly elbowing Adrien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group is led up a flight of stairs and then to an elevator marked as being for staff only. When the doors open up, the teens marvel at the sight in front of them. Dozens of unfinished statue parts were strewn around the room, and the walls were lined with rolls of fabric that would adorn the completed ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the workshop! This is where our sculptors create and repair all of our statues,” Véronique explained before leading them to a side room where a large container of wax sat, “And this is where we store our wax. It comes straight from our very own beehives up on the roof of the museum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Returning to the main room, Théo is waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I heard we have to do your hand again. Right, Véronique?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Véronique nods in confirmation, and Adrien breaks away from the group to sit down in a chair that Théo had prepped for him. Nino’s attention turns to a head, completely detailed, sitting on a table. He had no idea who it was, but the hair caught his interest for being really well-made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The beard's really well done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's genuine yak hair,” Théo explains as he puts Adrien’s arm inside of the box they would need for recreating the stolen piece, and he pours wax into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Véronique gets an alert on her phone, and she briefly looks at it in worry before turning her attention back to the teens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we have to leave you for a while, if you don't mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It'll ding when it's over. We'll be back as soon as possible,” Théo explained, referring to the timer he had just set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The adults leave the room, and the teens disperse. Marinette’s attention is drawn to the fabrics, Alya stands by Adrien, and Nino decides to mess with Manon. As the girl walks down a row of wax heads, he positions himself at the end to make it look like he’s also a head. When Manon reaches him, her eyes light up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I didn't know Nino was a famous person, too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo!” Nino exclaimed, popping forward slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manon screams before laughing, clutching her sides before an idea popped into her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn! My turn! I wanna play statues, too! Marinette!” Manon exclaimed, running over to tug on Marinette’s hand, “C'mon! Let's go and play hide and seek and statues in the museum!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can't, Manon. We came here to keep Adrien company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manon sighs in defeat, and Alya and Nino share a look before nodding in silent agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We'll play with you. Marinette, you take good care of Adrien. He must not get bored a single second!” Alya says, opening the workshop door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I’m the one babysitting-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too late! I’ve already decided. Come on, Manon. Nino and I will give you a head start since we’re definitely going to beat you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! I’m the best hider in the world!” Manon exclaimed, rushing out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya and Nino follow close behind, closing the door behind him. Marinette stared at the door for a moment, contemplating whether to go after them, but she ultimately dismissed the idea. Pulling up a chair in front of Adrien’s she sits down and takes his free hand in her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for keeping me company. It was so boring last time by myself,” Adrien said, smiling at Marinette warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. It shouldn’t take long, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, I’m certain we’ll be back here, sooner or later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? How come?” Marinette asked, not following his train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when you become really popular for your amazing fashion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette blushed, briefly looking down before looking up again. Leaning forward, she softly kisses Adrien before leaning back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it! You’re amazing, Marinette.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to reply, but the timer cut her off. Adrien releases his hand, and the two stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go see how the others are faring in the game,” he says, holding his hand out for Marinette to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two walk out of the room and take the elevator back down to the main building. The museum is quiet, and there seemed to be no one that wasn’t wax around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I’ll go this way and you’ll go that way?” Adrien proposed, pointing in opposite directions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Just send a text if you find them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien and Marinette break off, navigating their separate ways through the different exhibits. The exhibit that Alya and Nino were in, however, was the Hero’s Room, where many statues of akuma villains, as well as of Ladybug and Chat Noir, stood. Manon was in there, as well, standing very still next to the figures of the heroes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Manon, where are you hiding?” Alya called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knew that kids could actually be this still and quiet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right? Ella and Etta could never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think Chris could make it this long without breaking something, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two laughed before returning to the task at hand: finding Manon before Marinette could kill them for losing Manon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette, as luck would have it, could only find Adrien. He was posing, standing very, very still. She immediately knew that it was him and what he was trying to do, and she hid her smile behind a cough. Walking up to Adrien, she knows exactly what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien? Oh, it's only a statue. How come I didn't see it earlier? Wow...it looks so...real,” Marinette said, feigning marvel as she pokes Adrien’s face, “The wax is nearly as hot as skin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Adrien doesn’t yield, she decides to up the stakes, and she decides to be as dramatic as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, beautiful statue of Adrien, your wax is so soft! Your yak hair is silky. Your eyes are so green,” she said before twirling around Adrien, “Oh, shall I be a statue, too? Everything would be so much easier. Why haven't we been molded together in the plaster of destiny? Marble to marble, wax lips against wax lips, entwined for eternity...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drapes her arms over Adrien’s shoulders, leaning close and letting her eyes droop into a relaxed, focused expression. She moves closer, as if to kiss him, but, instead, she quickly reaches up and pinches his lip. Adrien leaps backwards, rubbing his mouth where it lightly hurts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, I was wondering when you were going to yield,” Marinette says through fits of laughter, “I thought I was going to have to wave a feather in front of your face in order to get you to move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien laughed as well, not even able to fake-pout at the prank being turned around on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. You got me,” Adrien chuckles, stepping forward and grabbing Marinette’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you haven’t found Alya, Nino, and Manon, either?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Did you check the Hero exhibit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. Wanna go together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien holds out his arm, and Marinette grabs it before the two walk together towards the last exhibit. Inside, they see Alya, Nino, and Manon standing in front of two statues, the teens staring at them in silence with pensive expressions. Adrien and Marinette share a concerned look before breaking off. Marinette stands next to Alya, grabbing her hand and bracing her other one on the blogger’s shoulder, and Adrien does the same for Nino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Adrien asked, following his boyfriend’s line of vision to the statue of the Bubbler, which stood next to the statue of Lady-WiFi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. They’re just so...life-like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that we're not really ourselves when we're akumatized, but it's... weird to see ourselves like that, as supervillains,” Alya adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manon looked up at the teens, wishing that they could go back to the happy game, but she stayed quiet, the atmosphere keeping her somber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's because you don't look at them properly. These aren't supervillains. These are all the people Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved,” Marinette says, trying to cheer them up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Alya and Nino both said, sounding distracted and unconvinced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien steps in front of Nino, blocking his view of the statue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Nino. I mean, it’s not okay right now, but it will be. Ladybug and Chat Noir </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to defeat Hawkmoth, and then Paris will be able to move on and not be afraid anymore,” Adrien reassures him, his ring weighing heavy on his finger as he feels Plagg press against his shirt from underneath his jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien’s right. And we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We know more now than we did back then, and we know how to stand together and protect each other, help each other,” Marinette adds, tilting Alya’s head to look at her rather than the statue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four teens snap to attention, looking down at Manon with varying levels of surprise on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You promise that everything’s going to be okay? I’ve heard Mommy on the phone before, talking about what she’s going to have to say on her show. It always sounds so scary, and she always looks sad when talking about it. And I-I’m scared, too,” Manon explained, her voice shaking as tears began rolling down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette and Adrien both got down on their knees to be level with Manon. The former wipes away Manon’s tears, and all four smile at Manon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was scared, too, when that very first akuma came back even after Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated it. But, do you know what my papa told me to make me feel better? He told me that the best way of helping Ladybug and Chat Noir is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them. We have to trust that they’ll be there for us, to protect us. Does that make sense, Manon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The child sniffles, rubbing her nose, before nodding, a smile on her face once again. Marinette smiles in return, and she pulls Manon into a hug that Adrien, Alya, and Nino join in on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You’re crushing me!” Manon exclaimed, making everyone laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. How about one more game of hide-and-seek before we head home, hm?” Marinette suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excitedly, Manon agrees and runs out of the room to hide again. Marinette waits until the girl is well out of earshot before turning to her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am. Thanks, girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four smile at each other before setting out to find Manon, leaving the Hero’s Room on a much lighter note, one with affection and determination.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>